


The Light bulb Incident

by Conreeaght



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tony Being Tony, domestic frostiron, fandom writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of light bulb changing. <br/>Starring: Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light bulb Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fandom Writing Meme](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/post/90975991812/fandom-writing-meme) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta-reading by [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin).

It was nice, quiet afternoon for both of them. All the Avengers left the tower to take care of their private matters, so Tony proposed a dinner. Nothing fancy and luckily, it wasn't the inventor who cooked. Loki didn't want to get poisoned by lover's poor cooking skills.

They ate and later lounged about the couch in the living room. The pleasant afternoon became a lazy evening.

“Maybe we should do something?” asked Tony nudging gently Loki's cheek with fingers.

The demigod opened eyes and looked at Stark from behind his long, dark eyelashes.

“Good idea, Anthony, dear,” he replied with a little smirk playing on his beautiful pale face. “You still owe me one game of chess, remember?”

Tony remembered very well. It was hard to forget. He taught Loki how to play chess and the Aesir beat him at their first regular game, and after that he's been losing to demigod miserably. Actually he had won one time, but also was sure that just for once Loki was polite enough to let him prevail.

“What is it, dear, are you afraid of losing.. again?” demigod smiled mockingly.

Tony jumped suddenly with a determined face.

“Jarv? Give us the holo of the chessboard and some light,” he said quickly sitting on the edge of the couch.

It lasted a little while till the holographic image of black and white chessboard appeared near them. Rest of the room, however, remained almost dark since it was a late evening already.

_Sir, I am afraid the light malfunctioned._ The AI's voice was as British and emotionally cold as always.

Tony frowned.

“Impossible. We're going on green, infinite energy.”

_I am afraid it still does not work properly, sir._

“Maybe it's... no... or maybe... ah, yes!” he muttered under his breath.

The inventor got on his feet and left quickly leaving Loki on the sofa.

The demigod sat up with a sigh.

“Jarvis, move the white pawn from e1 to e4, please” he asked politely and checked the board as chess piece moved on it.

_Certainly, sir. The same opening as the last time, sir?_ AI sounded slightly interested what made Loki smile.

“Oh yes. The same opening, but a very new strategy. Tell me, where is Anthony?”

_In his workshop, sir. No. He is in the lift and heading back to the common room, sir._

Loki thanked him once again and right after that Tony appeared in doorway toting his huge toolbox painted in the Iron Man colours.

“It's just a bulb, babe,” he announced loudly, coming close. “I just need to remove the lamp cover and change it. Easy-peasy,” he smiled and showed lover huge, cylinder-shaped, white bulb.

Loki lifted his right eyebrow.

“And how are you planning to get up there?”

“Weeell, I was thinking maybe you'll use your godlike strength and lift me—” he stopped right away after Loki had made the Face-of-very-irritated-Aesir. “I'm kidding, babe. It's a joke,” he added preventively. “I'd rather have all my windows intact, you know.” 

The demigod just rolled up his eyes and said nothing. His mortal acted sometimes more like some kind of an imbecile instead of a genius he claimed to be.

“You could simply use a ladder, Antho—”

The inventor waved his hand interrupting him in mid-flow. “Ladders are boring as hell. I've got much better idea.”

He moved away from couch and Loki, and stood under the broken lamp with arms outstretched.

“Jarv, gimme some juice.” 

_Sir, this idea is highly unwise._

“Oh come on. Gloves and boots,” commanded Tony still standing in the same spot.

Loki was watching whole scene and listening to the conversation between AI and his creator in complete silence. Finally he had lost his patience. He rose from the seat gracefully and approached Tony with just one move.

“Did you completely lose your mind? You oaf, do you really think we need this bloody lamp? For the S _eiðr_ 's sake, leave it. Captain Rogers will be back soon and will take care of this matter, I am sure of that,” he didn't even sound angry, more like disappointed.

“But—”

“No buts, Anthony, dear. Do not act childish and do not make that face.” Loki's voice soften as he came even closer to the mortal.

“I think I have much better idea,” he continued now touching Tony's chest. Stark's shirt disappeared under his fingers swiftly. 

Previously darkening room now filled with soft, blueish light.

“Now, see? Better.” Loki smiled as his fingers were wandering over man's bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find on tumblr: [why-so-mischievous](Written%20%20for%20<a%20href=)


End file.
